


Second Chances

by Josh89



Series: Chances [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Abby was drugged, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clara Lives, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Happy Ending, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Human Trafficking, Out of Character, POV First Person, Past Tense, Reunions, she'll be okay though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: Aiden finally decides it's time to deal with the man who inadvertently killed his niece.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever actually written anything whatsoever for Watch Dogs, and it came to me just as I finished replaying the game for the second time. I'm really no good at writing characters who seem to communicate in nothing but growls, hence why Aiden is almost certainly out of character (actually, most of these characters are probably out of character) but I feel like I accomplished something anyway so I'm sticking with it.

By the time I stopped my car outside of the small garage in the northwest of Mad Mile that Jordi had told me about, I had already made my mind up about what I was going to do with Maurice. I’d been thinking about it ever since I had found the last of his audiotapes around Chicago, and it had taken me until very recently to make up my mind. Approaching the door and activating the electronic lock with my phone, I slipped through the raising door into the shadowed interior of the garage, closing it behind me. Time to settle this.  
It took my eyes a couple of minutes to adjust to the dim lighting in the room, but once they did I saw the figure of Maurice Vega, the man who attempted to kill me and was responsible for the death of my niece, the man who had started all this for me, sitting on a wooden crate in the center of the room. “Maurice”.  
Startled, he looked up. His eyes widened as he saw me, and he bit back a scream of terror, before looking back down. “There’s no way out for guys like us, man. We’re good at what we do, but once we’re in this life there’s no way out. Please, just kill me already. Get it over with”.  
I watched him, thoughtfully. “Guys like us don’t get second chances, man! Just kill me already! Please!”  
He was sounding more and more agitated. Almost begging for death. I drew my handgun, letting it rest at my side to allow him a few seconds to register that I had drawn it, before aiming it at him. “I could end this right now” I said simply.  
“Do it!”  
I held my handgun on him a couple of seconds longer, before shaking my head and holstering it again. “No”.  
My phone vibrated quietly in my pocket. I withdrew it and glanced quickly down at the screen, smiling when I saw I’d received a text message that simply read ‘We’re outside. Ready when you are’. Quickly tapping out a reply, I withdrew something else from my pocket, tossing the small square of paper into the former hitman’s lap. “Take a look at that”.  
He glanced down at what I had just thrown at him, his eyes widening at the photo of the young woman that was now sitting on his lap. “How… How did you get this photo?”  
I shrugged, walking over to a wall where he could still see me and sitting down, leaning against the wall. “I took it myself. She’s going to be fine, Maurice. A little dizzy from the drugs they gave her, but she’ll be fine soon enough. Do you want to see her?”  
He looked over at me in surprise, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Do you really mean that?”  
“Yeah”.  
“Of course, I want to see her, she’s my fucking wife!”  
I allowed myself the slightest of smiles. “Good. This would be awkward otherwise”.  
“What would be?”  
Instead of answering, I just turned towards the door until I got a lock on the CtOS signal and hit the button to open it. As the roller door lifted, I shook my head. “You left audio logs around the city. You were hoping I would understand why you… well, why you did what you did, right?”  
“Y… yeah. Listen man, I’m sorry, I really, truly, am and if I could take the shot back I would. I swear on my life that I never meant for her to die like that”.  
I sighed and got to my feet. “Save your breath. I don’t need your apologies. You’re just as much a victim in all of this as I am. Living in your own hell. But you’re wrong about guys like us, Maurice”.  
“Oh?”  
“We do get second chances”.  
I gestured towards the door, where a tattooed young woman with brown hair in an unusual style like a mohawk was waiting by a car along with the same woman who was in the photo that I had given to Maurice before. The blonde-haired woman still had a slightly dazed expression, indicating that whatever drugs they’d given her to keep her docile during the auction process hadn’t quite worn off just yet, but she was still alive. “The auctions were raided by the police and shut down, all of Quinn’s associates and the bidders are either dead or have pleaded guilty to charges of human trafficking, and all of the girls that were being trafficked were rescued. Whatever drugs they gave her weren’t enough to make her forget who she was or anything, but she’s going to be woozy for a couple of days, so just be careful”.  
I stood, walking over to him and helping him to his feet, and then walking with him over to the now-open door. As he hesitated by the edge of the garage, I pulled a small bag from my jacket pocket and handed them to him. He looked at me curiously, and I smiled warmly at him. “Passports for both you and Abbie under fake names and enough money to get you plane tickets wherever you want to go. I hear Prague is beautiful this time of year. Or maybe Italy. Just somewhere that isn’t controlled by CtOS, huh?”  
He smiled slightly. “Yeah. Somewhere where we can really escape our pasts”.  
And then he did something unexpected. He hugged me. “Thank you”.  
After a couple of seconds, I hugged him back, knowing he needed the comfort. “We both deserve second chances, Maurice. Take yours. Go and be with your wife”.  
He broke away from me and nodded. “I will. I don’t think we’ll ever cross paths again”.  
“I hope we don’t. Twice was enough”  
He laughed. “Very true”.  
After saying those words, he walked towards his wife, and put his arms around her, pulling her into a long embrace. I could see her stiffen for a couple of seconds as he approached but she visibly relaxed almost immediately as soon as he put his arms around her, relaxing even further when he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her head. “You did good, Aiden”.  
I looked up, smiling at the brown-haired woman who had moved away from the reunited couple to stand beside me. “We both did. I’m glad you wore that vest at the graveyard”.  
She tenderly touched the wound that the bullets had left. “Me too”.  
As we watched Maurice gently guiding his wife into the passenger seat of the car, Clara slowly slipped her hand into mine. I looked at her questioningly, and she smiled innocently at me. “What?”  
I looked down at our linked hands, before smiling for a second, and giving hers a brief squeeze. “Enjoying your second chance so far?”  
She shrugged. “Maybe. You?”  
I pretended to take a few seconds to consider it, before nodding. “I am”.


End file.
